


Heat of the Moment

by AceAndBacon



Series: My Count is a Mess [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAndBacon/pseuds/AceAndBacon
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for the end of Nadia's RouteZambi has visited Lucio's abandoned wing each day for the past three years, communicating in the best way that he can in order to soothe the count's anger and loneliness. However, when Lucio asks Zambi to get involved with his plans to obtain he Apprentice's body, the two get into a heated argument and Lucio hears some hard truths.





	Heat of the Moment

“You were supposed to be loyal to ME! And now all of the sudden. This nobody shows up, waves his hand a few times, and you just lean right into it as if I haven’t been stuck here suffering for YEARS!” 

Heat swirled around Zambi as he stood in the large, abandoned room that belonged to the former count. Dust flew into the air, mixing with ash and debris as a looming figure stood over him. However, .Zambi avoided eye contact with the figure, immediately casting his eyes to the floor before answering. 

“I will find a way to help you. But I can’t do it at the expense of others. Even if I went along with this plan, there’s no guarantee that it will work. And that person- No, Talin has done nothing wrong-” 

“NOTHING wrong?! They stole what was rightfully MINE! You would rather support a thief over me?! Do you hate me that much now? Have you moved on so easily? Oh, how quickly your loyalties have changed!” The heat around Zambi’s body intensified as the voice grew louder, the figure moving uncomfortably closer to him. 

“That is not true.” said Zambi simply, voice wavering, as if in pain. “I’ve tried so hard, Lucio. I’ve come to visit you every day over these last three years. Even when I was sick, or tired, I still came-” 

“For what reason? To LAUGH at me? To plan on getting rid of me for good? Surely, that must be why you’ve suddenly changed your mind about helping your old friend. You would rather me be stuck here!” As Lucio began to shout at him again, Zambi quickly covered his ears, but he could still catch snippets of words being hurled at him. “Useless… Rotten… Selfish…” While all were only words, Zambi felt a sharp pain in his chest as he knelt down on the floor, curling into a ball with his hands over his ears. His body shook with fear and panic as Lucio raised his voice, 

Within moments, the heat seemed to die down, and there was silence. The room was still except for quiet whimpering coming from the curled up man on the floor. After what felt like an eternity, he felt something akin to a claw gently run through his hair, causing him to curl up more tightly. Momentarily, the movement through his hair stopped, only to continue more slowly and gently, causing him to slowly look up from his defensive state.

HIs golden eye met ones of crimson and Zambi found himself face to face with a familiar goat-like creature. Well, not exactly. Zambi could see two layers of the figure in front of him- one of the goat creature and one of a familiar man with golden hair, looking down at him with concern. 

“Hey, come on, I... I didn’t mean to yell at you. Don’t do that.” It was Lucio’s turn to avoid eye contact as Zambi slowly and gradually moved his hands from his ears. “I know you wouldn’t betray me. And I know you’re doing your best and... And you know I would never hurt you, right? You KNOW that.” He could easily hear remorse in Lucio’s voice, but it wasn’t enough to calm Zambi down. 

“I don’t know that. All you do is hurt people! I’m not like you, I’m not going to ruin someone else’s life for your sake!” Zambi very rarely yelled, so when he did it always had an impact. As he braced himself to take on the brunt of Lucio’s tantrum as per usual, he heard a heavy sigh. Lucio took a step back from Zambi, causing him to relax momentarily. 

“What do you want me to say?” asked Lucio as Zambi finally uncurled himself. “That you’re right? That I’m ‘sorry’? What do you want?” However, his questions remained unanswered as Zambi quietly stood and began to dust himself off. Lucio’s eyes remained fixated him as he spoke. “You… Do you really think that I only know how to hurt people? Is that how you see me?” 

Zambi felt a pang of guilt as he heard Lucio’s voice. He knew Lucio well enough to know when his feelings were legitimately hurt, and now was one of those times. After minutes of silence, Zambi gave a quiet sigh, placing a hand to his forehead in stress.

“Sawubona, Monty. Do you still not understand what that means?” he asked, causing Lucio to look into Zambi’s eyes. “As your friend, I have always seen you for who you were. I tried to support you in the best way I knew how, and yet you still harmed so many people on my watch.” As Zambi started to speak, he made a circle with his hands, and various images from the past appeared and faded within seconds. All of them of Lucio interacting with various people- good and bad. There were moments of bloodshed, of war, of robbery, and of pain- however there were also moments of laughter, generosity, celebration, and love.

“But… I also saw you begin to change. I saw you become attached to Vesuvia, and in all of your mistakes and all of your flaws, I know that you wanted everyone to be happy. Not many people see that in you, but I do. Sawubona, Monty, until the day I die I have seen the ugliest and the most beautiful parts of you and I have accepted you for who you are. Unfortunately, I’ve been in your service for many years, and I have no plans on abandoning you any time soon.” Zambi clasped his hands together as the images all dispersed and he took a deep breath as the goat man watched him intently. “However, the fact that you asked me to harm Talin in order to retrieve a body that YOU lost due to YOUR mistakes shows that we are back at square one. Have you forgotten who caused all of this?” 

Lucio scoffed and turned away from Zambi, who could tell that his goat friend was pouting and annoyed. 

“So what, you’re going to lecture me again? Oooh, I’m SUCH a bad person for wanting my life back.” As Lucio began to complain again, Zambi began to gather his things to leave, however, Lucio’s voice caused him to pause. “But! You are right about one thing. I shouldn’t have expected you to do anything to Talin on my behalf. And I… I shouldn’t have lost my temper. There. Are you happy now?” 

As Zambi turned to face Lucio and respond, the image of a pouting goat filled his vision and he had to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. 

“Wh-what? What’s so funny?! I’m trying to be nice here!” asked Lucio, beginning to pout even more.

“You look ridiculous.” 

“Well, no DUH. I’m stuck like this until I get my body.” 

The mention of a body caused Zambi to frown a bit, seemingly annoyed a the subject being brought up again. Was Lucio really going to keep insisting that he continue with this asinine plan of his? 

“I told you that Fahari and I are working on it. I just need a bit more time-” 

“TIME! Again, with the time. How long can it possibly take? It’s been three years! I wouldn’t even have to take that body back if you-” 

Zambi began to leave again without a word, causing Lucio to quickly change his tone. 

“I-I mean! I appreciate you working so hard! I just miss you, you know? Even after all this time, I’m not used to you being gone for so long.” As Lucio said this, Zambi felt heat rise to his cheeks and he quickly put his hand on the door knob before replying. 

“I have to go. We’re almost there, so just wait a little bit longer, okay?” Zambi’s eyes wavered as he glanced at Lucio, who was looking at him rather expectantly. Zambi could have even sworn that he saw the goat’s ears twitch a bit. “A-And I miss you too.” HIs words were rushed and he very quickly left the room, leaving behind a very satisfied Lucio. 

However, moments after Zambi left, Lucio felt loneliness encroaching, causing him to stare longingly at the door. He would never admit it, but Zambi’s words had gotten to him. They hadn’t been in an argument like that in a long time- and he had promised himself years ago that he would NEVER raise hise his voice at Zambi like that again. It wasn’t that he tried to hurt people- and he certainly hated it when Zambi ever appeared afraid of him, but what else could he do? He wanted so desperately to have his life back that he certainly had almost scared Zambi off for good. 

“I’ll change. This time for sure, you’ll see! But first, I’ll have to get that body back.” He wouldn’t get Zambi involved but he WOULD take back what was his, one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> As Zambi's culture is based in Zulu traditions, the term "Sawubona" is a term of greeting meaning something along the lines of, "I see you and I value you for all that you are." This includes a person's strengths, weaknesses, vices, and virtues, and was used to convey Zambi's care for Lucio in spite of how others may see him.


End file.
